


His Secret

by xIAmAlsoAWe



Category: Psych
Genre: Confession, F/M, Lassie Jerky, Shules, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xIAmAlsoAWe/pseuds/xIAmAlsoAWe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place right after Lassie Jerky, a cute Shules one shot. Shawn tells Juliet his secret. Very light fluff and stuff. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Secret

Shawn exited the conference room from a long and overstated rant from Gus.

He walked over to his girlfriend, tiredly, but immediately perked up when he saw her laugh at something that Buzz told her.

"Hey, Shawn!" Buzz chirped.

"Hey, Buzz." He responded back.

"Oh yeah, Detective O' Hara, are you going to that Police Academy dinner?"

"Yes, Buzz. Are you bringing Francine?" Juliet asked innocently.

"Mmhmm." He nodded before asking, "Who are you going to bring?"

"I was gonna ask Shawn." She pointed over to me.

"Oh right." He chuckled. "Well, see you two later." Buzz turned around and walked away.

"What dinner?" Shawn asked Juliet, still confused.

"Every year, there's a Police Academy Dinner for past graduates. I have an extra ticket." Juliet stood up and walked over to where Shawn was standing. "Will you be my date to the Academy dinner?"

"I would be honored, Detective O' Hara." Shawn took her hands in his and gave her a light peck. "I'll see you later, ok?"

She nodded to him before letting him release his hands from on top of hers.

**~SHULES~**

"I'm home, Shawn!" Juliet called out as she entered the house.

"Oh, good!" Shawn replied as he stood up from the couch and sashayed over to Juliet.

She laughed as he took her jacket from her and hung it on the nearby coat rack.

He gave her a quick kiss and then said, "I need to talk to you," making her worry.

"What's going on, Shawn?" He took her hand to guide her towards the couch.

As they sat down, Shawn took a deep breath.

"You're starting to scare me Shawn. Tell me what's going on." She pleaded.

"Jules. I- I'm." He cleared his throat. "I'm not psychic." Shawn let out another sigh.

Juliet laughed. "I know, Shawn."

Shawn looked at her with wide-eyes and said, "What do you mean you know?"

"It was kind of obvious, I mean who believes that psychics are real?"

"Wait, how do you know? I mean, like you believed me at first and stuff." He blurted out.

"I admit, I believed you at first, but I had suspicions later on. You let it slip sometimes, how you got your deductive reasoning Then, today, when you showed us 'a little piece of what goes on through your psychic head', I put the pieces together. I am a detective after all." She gave him a grin.

"I'm sorry, I haven't told you until now." He slumped in his seat.

"It's alright, Shawn. I admit that I was angry and pissed off at first, but I'm kinda okay now."

"So you're not leaving?"

"Leaving?" She questioned him. She looked him in the eyes and then continued, "Why would I leave? Even if I'm mad or pissed off, I wouldn't leave Shawn. I love you too much, it would only break my own heart in the process."

"I love you too." Shawn hugged her. "I love you so much." He repeated.

Juliet smiled and reciprocated the hug.

"Shawn?"

"Hmmm?" He let go of her.

"Can we eat now? I'm hungry."

Shawn chuckled. "Sure. I'll order pizza and then we could watch St. Elmo's Fire and The Breakfast Club! Emilio Estevez is just awesome!"

Shawn stood up to get the phone, but stopped to look at her go into the kitchen to make some popcorn. He thanked whatever god had sent him this beautiful and perfect angel.


End file.
